Oddest Couples Contest!
by Leah Sora-Parker
Summary: What's the oddest couple you can make up in the 39 Clues? Contest and rules inside, as well as a look inside my crazy head!
1. Rules and Rewards

"LLLLLLLLeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," LSP said, drawing out my name as far as she could.

"WHAT?!" I snapped at her, looking up from my computer screen where I was currently reading some 39 Clues fanfiction. ANA rolled her eyes at Leah and Nyana just sat in the corner, playing with a string. LSP flinched but continued.

"I wanna read too!" she huffed. "I _need _my yaoi!"

ANA rolled her eyes at this and so did I. "LSP, I don't need you hounding me all day with this crap. Don't you remember that we're all the same person?"

"I know, but it's not fair!" she pouted. "Just because we're all the same person doesn't mean that we're not our own individuals!"

"Do you know how contradicting that sentence is?" ANA asked her in annoyance. LSP glared at her.

"Oh, and Miss-I-Don't-Care-Because-I'm-So-Much-Better knows all," LSP said sarcastically. ANA returned with a glare of her own.

"At least I don't hover around the computer while drooling," she snarled. LSP's eyes widened.

"_Well, _at least I have a life!" she screamed.

"WHAT LIFE?! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND A COMPUTER ALL DAY!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS ONLINE!"

"OTAKU!"

"BOOKWORM!"

"GIRLS!" I yelled, unable to read my fanfiction. They both stopped and looked away. I was fuming. "You call yourselves part of _me_, the great Leah Sora-Parker? HA! If you can't even get along, then how am I even supposed to function? Honestly, it's like I need to watch myself. Actually, that's exactly what it is!"

"Sorry Leah," LSP muttered, not meeting my eyes. LSP was the side of me that loved yaoi and didn't really come out much, unless I was on the internet. ANA, on the other hand, was a book-loving maniac that wasn't afraid to speak her mind. LSP was quiet and timid, only coming out of her shell when reading her yaoi. And when I say come out of her shell, I mean she tossed everything out the window, jumps out said window, and goes running and screaming down the street while pumping her arms up and down. Yeah, it's that much of a 360. ANA was more of the sarcastic and leave-me-alone-before-I-kill-you type of person, loving her books and murdering anyone who came so much as to scratch it. She was also stubborn and egotistical, which didn't do a whole lot of good for me. They couldn't stand each other.

"It's not _my _fault that you inherited LSP's love for weird couples," ANA mumbled, her stubborn-headiness surfacing again. I went to correct her, because I wasn't their child, they were part of me, when I got the greatest idea ever.

"THAT'S IT!" I screeched excitedly and Nyana looked up from her string.

"What's it? Nya~" she asked. Nyana was-well-um... I honestly don't know. She had become part of me due to my grandma having tons of cats (most were strays and wild) and reading too many _Warriors _books. I guess you could call her the part of me that was a cat: easily irritable, lazy, and amused. I still make cat noises when shocked or hiss aloud when frustrated. It's an annoying habit sometimes. At least I don't say 'Nya~' after everything.

"A contest," I said excitedly. " A contest to see who can come up with the oddest couple in the 39 Clues!"

"Sounds fun, nya~!" Nyana said.

"WOW! I can't wait to see the entries!" LSP squeeled.

"Seems interesting," ANA admitted. I smiled at them.

"Thanks guys," I said as they waved good-bye. I blinked and they were gone. I smirked to myself and rubbed my hands together in anticipation. "Oh, this is going to be sweet."

And then I began.

**...**

**LOL, that's not really how it happened, I think... I really don't know! XD Anyways, the contest is simple: What's the oddest couple that you can make up in the 39 Clues? **

**Rules:**

**1. It CAN'T be an Amian, Natan, Hamnead, Nedison/Tedison, or Teagan/Neagan. No popular couples are allowed, and besides, they are simply not that odd. Also, you can use any characters in the 39 Clues series, even a character that was only briefly mentioned and never spoken of again. Note: I consider Dark Dan a separate character from Dan, therefore, Dark Dan can pair up with anyone while Dan pairs up with someone different. I will also accept DarkDanXDan (see Rule 3).**

**2. The rating can be anything from K to M but I would like it if it stayed around the T area. But whatever you decide on is acceptable! :D**

**3. Slash and incest is okay to enter! I personally don't have a problem about it.**

**4. It can be whatever length you want, from a short paragraph to a 30 chapter long story. Anything is accepted!**

**5. IT MUST HAVE ROMANCE! Whether it's fluff or something more is up to you... ;D You can do anything with the story but as long as it has romance and a weird couple, it's okay to enter! The storyline is up to you!**

**6. HAVE FUN! No story is complete without fun! :D**

**7. PM me if you want to be in the contest! If you don't, then I won't know you entered! D;**

**There will be a three winners (1st, 2nd, 3rd) for every category of genre. For the genres with few entries, there will only be one winner (1st). The rewards for first place are... um... a oneshot of their favorite couple by me? That's honestly the best I could come up with. The ones in second will get a little extra at the bottom of the oneshot of the first for their fave couple. The ones in third will get an honorable mention at the beginning of the oneshot and (hopefully) it will bring make more people visit you guys! **

**Have fun, be awesome, and make romance!**

**-Leah**

**EDIT: You have until July 30 to turn you stories in! Happy Writing! :D**


	2. FAQ

**So everyone has been asking me questions for my contest... here are some answers!**

**Q1. Are AUs allowed?**

**A1. Yes.**

**Q2. Can it be based off of something (ex: fairytale, book, movie, song, ect.)?**

**A2. Yes, it's your story! You can do anything with it!**

**Q3. Can it end up being an unrequited love?**

**A3. Yes, it's adds to the plot and such!**

**Q4. Can there be more than one pairing in my story?**

**A4. OH HECK YEAH, the more the merrier!**

**Q5. If it's a multi-chap, then does it have to have romance in the beginning or can it develop?**

**A5. I would like for it to have romance in the beginning but if it comes in later instead, that's fine! Just be sure to put it in your AN.**

**Q6. Do the first few chapters have to mention romance?**

**A6. No, but I would like it to. If not, that's still okay! Just be sure to put it in your AN!**

**Q7. Does it have to be with another person or can they be in love with themselves? **

**A7. Weeeellll, since I'm accepting DarkDanXDan, then a character loving themselves is fine! :D**

**Q8. Do the two in the pairing have to be human?**

**A8. No, as long as they are from the 39 Clues.**

**Q9. Are you allowed to have more than one entry in the contest?**

**A9. YES! Just be sure to PM me the story!**

**Q10. When does the contest end and the judging begin?**

**A10. Well, the contest is open until July 30, and the judging begins on June 31! Of course, I will read all the stories before then if you publish them early!**

**And that's all for now, if there are more questions i'll come back to insert them in!**


	3. RESULTS!

**BOLD=LSP**

UNDERLINED=ANA 

_ITALICS=NYANA_

NORMAL=Leah (Me)

DISCLAIMER: The 39 Clues goes to... um... whoever made the 39 Clues. I honestly don't know who made it but I'm sure about one thing: I'm not that person. Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series or 'Telephone' or 'Pharaoh's Throne' or 'Poker Face' or 'Brooklyn Rage' or anything else mentioned. That all goes to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Little Kuriboh and Lady Gaga-who should be an Egyptian God. XD

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeeeeello Ladies and Gentlemen! Cahills and non-Cahills! I'm your host, LSP, and-**

Don't forget me, ANA, the _co-_host.

***ignores* -today is the day where we find out who ****_exactly _****is the Oddest Couple in ****_The 39_****_Clues_****! Additionally, the author/judge would like to apologize for the lateness as she stated in a before-hand interview, **"Lots of crap has been going on in my life: summer marching band practice, a funeral for some guy I only met once (which I don't remember!), AND some down to earth life questions I've been asking myself since I'm going to high school this year. Seriously, the crap is killing me. Now get that microphone out of my face before I decide to not read any good yaoi stories for a while LSP. Or yuri."** So, in regards to her wishes-**

In regards to her wishes my a-butt, LSP. You were just worried that she wouldn't read any of your fave stories.

**Yes, yes, I think we've all established that now. I'm the comic relief and all of that shizz-nit, NOW ONTO THE ACTUAL RESULTS!**

Someone didn't take their morning sanity pills. Or did you take crazy pills instead?

**NERD! NERD! FUCKING NEEEEEEEEEERD!**

STOP QUOTING LITTLE KURIBOH SHORTS! IT'S NOT EVEN THE SAME FANDOM!

**Yeah but I make an awesome crazed-Seto-Kaiba-on-the-phone.**

*sigh* To those who don't understand, an old kindle has been recently re-fired, re-charged, whatever: Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, and Digimon too. And it seems that Leah, as crazy as she is, has become even crazier ever since watching Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series by Little Kuriboh.

**Yeah and the little short things he also makes are awesome! Whenever 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga comes on I think of LK's parody 'Pharaoh's Throne'! SO WHAT DO YOU WANT? COME ON THROW ME A BONE! CAUSE YOU'RE NOT GONNA TAKE MY PHARAOH'S THRONE! MAH-MY PHARAOH'S THRONE! MAH-MY PHARAOH'S THRONE! YOU CAN FLIP ALL YOUR CARDS IN YOU TRAP CARD ZONE, BUT YOUR NOT GONNA TAKE MY PHARAOH'S THRONE!**

-_-" Let's carry on with the results, shall we, before she starts singing again...

**STOP MOANING! STOP GROANING! WE STOP CARING HOURS AGO! WHO IN THE HELL PICKS A FIGHT WITH THE PHARAOH?! STOP MOANING! STOP GROANING! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW! HOW IN THE HELL YOU GOT SCREEN TIME ON THIS SHOW!**

***music changes***

**Nyeh, Nyeh, Nyeh, Nyeeehhh.**

Oh fuck, SHE'S MOVED ONTO 'Brooklyn Rage'! ROLL THE RESULTS! ROLL THE FUCKING CREDITS NOW!

**CAN'T BEAT MY-CAN'T BEAT MY-NO, THEY CAN'T BEAT MY BROOKLYN RAGE! I DON'T WANNA BE A FURRY!**

* * *

The following results have been brought to you by Leah. Because you know it's not odd without her.

_Nya~_

* * *

~RESULTS~

Oh thank Gideon for horizontal pagebreak line thingys. And commercials.

**My singing isn't that bad!**

*ignores* 1st place goes to...

**Dramatic much?**

"Of a Cat and a Dog" by Nova Mirage!

**Nova Mirage, you win a oneshot of your choice! Please let it be within reason though.**

The authoress would also like to apologize for not being able to do any of the special categories she had planned. As she told me, "Life, one day, went and died because of cancer on me. I went to the funeral and was handed the choice of either 1 million dollars or the chance of finding the 39 Clues. I regret nothing... though it doesn't mean that I don't complain about it."

She also commented on this fic, "It certainly is the oddest couple in the 39 Clues. They're not human, heck, they're not even the same species! It takes the cake in oddballs."

**Please collect your prize and pride at the end of the show. Now 2nd place goes to...**

"Never Return" by Sri Starlz! 

**Sri Starlz, you win a small drabble of your choice! Again, please let it be within reason.**

The authoress said, "I liked the feel of this fic. It held a good portion of angst yet hope as well, even if Irina was destined to never return. I also like how plausible it is. Truly an awesome fic."

**Thanks for the feedback ANA, now 3rd prize goes-**

I'll take over now LSP, ANA.

**Your finally back Leah! Where did you go?**

Nowhere.

Come on LSP, that's the best your going to get out of her. Bye Leah.

**Bye Leah.**

Now where were we? Oh yes, 3rd prize goes to...

"Beauty and the Geek" by divergentvictor and "The Gift of Life" by D-Savano! It's a tie!

I liked how in "Beauty and the Geek" divergentvictor did their lives in the years after they got together. The dialogue was really cute and fun to listen to, too! And Nellie, just Nellie. :D SO LIGHT EM UP UP UP! LIGHT EM UP UP UP! SO LIGHT THEM UP UP UP! I'M ON FIIIIIIIIIIIRE! XD

On the other hand, I liked how in "The Gift of Life" D-Savano let the POV bounce around to different people, even the enemy! I also how they tied in the 'Gift of Life' quote thing and got back at Lia. Even though I actually like the name Lia... FOR SHAME LIA, FOR SHAME! XD

Also, "Love Forged From the Lies and Betrayls of Others" by Nova Mirage wins the commended prize! It's Natalie loving Natalie-what could possibly be so odd about it?

Finally, I would like to thank all the contestants who entered. It was a blast reading all of your odd couples! So until next time, Leah

**LSP!**

...ANA...

_NYANA~_

OUT!


End file.
